


Cute but Dumb

by 1V1



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff and Humor, M/M, prompts, very short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1V1/pseuds/1V1
Summary: A small collection of Valucio with prompts from friends





	1. Lucio gets High

Limp, plaint, Valerius chuckled as Lucio ran his hands over his face, dopey and smiling as the drugs ran in his system.   
“Vally I- I have the greatest ass in the city.” The consul raised an eyebrow, not sure if he should try to dissuade the man’s antics. Yet, it was very amusing.  
“And I want- want to touch your face.” As he did as he said he would, Valerius grabbed his hand, kissing each finger and sending the count into a happy low lazy moan, body falling forward as he collapsed. “Val have a nice chest. Have I told you you have a nice chest- very solid- I like it.” A hand pat to said chest and Valerius leaned back pulling Lucio with him.

“No, but I appreciate it.” The consul brushed his hands down Lucio’s head. Letting his fingers turn to claws, massaging his scalp.   
“Hey- Hey Vally.” The whisper was louder than his normal voice. “Can we you know? We fuck?”   
“Lucio-” Valerius bent, kissing his lightly. “No.”  
“But Vally!” He whined, which only earned his small kisses running from his mouth down his neck, soft and slow-   
“Tonight Lucio-” the man looked at his lover, smiling at his drugged state. “I just want to hold you.”   
“Oh.” Lucio breathed out the word, going slack and smiling. “I like that.”


	2. Dummy Thicc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valerius is not fully cognitive when waking up

Lucio looked lovingly at Valerius, asleep in his bed, ombre hair haloing his defined face like he was a sleeping Adonis. Lucio's heart thundered as he looked at his lover, heart unable to stop the rush of feelings he held for the man. Slowly climbing out of bed as to not wake him, Lucio managed.

However as he turned, his ass hit the side table, the lamp falling to the floor with a loud crash. Wincing he peeked at Valerius, just to see the man's face half in a pillow, one eye cracked open in a grumpy glare.  
"Sorry Vally." He whispered.  
"My ass-"   
"-dummy thick." Was muttered, Valerius turning and lifting an arm to wave him off. "Clap.... too loud." Blushing, Lucio brushed the broken lamp out of the way, slipping out of the room and hoping he'd not alert the guards, though it was a bit late for that.


	3. 'Netflix and Chill'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompts keep being memes

Laying back in the red velvet Lucio grinned at the spectacle in front of him. Gladiators were slashing at each other, sending rivulets of blood into the sand. By all rights it should have been prime entertainment but all the count could focus on was Valerius, sitting off to the side, hair neat and braided and just within reach.  
“Valerius.” Leaning forward, he purred the consul’s name, silver eyes roving over the man’s stiff posture, his perfectly put together self. Oh he wished he could throw the man into the pit, rip off the prim and perfect mask- and oh now wouldn’t that be fun? A fight, hair pulled, teeth digging, breaking skin, nails gouging into his back.

“Valerius-” He fingers found the braid, pulling teasingly on the ribbon as the man leaned just a bit towards him, head turning to look disparagingly at his count.  
“You seem so tense. We came to have a good time, didn’t we?” The hair ribbon fell away and ombre hair slipped free, the man looking at the offending hand with barely hidden annoyance.   
“We are.” He sipped his wine, ignoring how the golden fingers combed through his hair.   
“You could slip back here with me.” Lucio liked his upper lip. “And as the kids say.. Chill?” A brow rose as he stood, setting his glass down and stalking over, grabbing Lucio’s hair with a yank and pulling him out of his chair and towards the back. 

“Entertainment…. And chill. How mundane.”   
It still didn’t stop the man as he pulled his lover to the shadows, ignoring the show of strength about to start.


End file.
